


In Royal Blue

by natlovesyou



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natlovesyou/pseuds/natlovesyou
Summary: When the night of passionate, forbidden love comes back to haunt them, Zuko and Katara must face the biggest challenge yet: a child. Hearts will be broken, anger will arise, and the two new parents must protect their daughter from the cold and prejudice world.





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

* * *

 

Zuko knew from the first moment he fell for her that red was not the color of love. It was the blue of her eyes and the blue of her element. It was the blue glow from the moonlight that seeped in through the window and bathed her sleeping and naked body. It was the blue that reminded him of the loneliness without her and that she should never be his. Zuko sighed as he gazed down upon her. He thought about how this was all they could ever be: forbidden lovers. He thought that maybe he could live with this for the rest of his life. Maybe the guilt of these adulterous actions would be a small price to pay for this love between Katara and him.

That was until he heard that Aang had planned to propose to Katara.

Then, Zuko was filled with an envy of great proportions. He may have had Katara for a night in his bed, however Aang would be able to have her in daylight. He'd get to boast of his love for her openly without fear of ridicule. He'd get to call her his wife and in the future, the mother of his children. Zuko knew Katara's heart was with him, but he knew also that a life of suppressed love and secrecy was not a good life for her. She needed to be with Aang...it was just better that way. This world was still too full of prejudice for the Fire Lord and a waterbender to pursue their love. "I'm not the one you need," he whispered.

Katara stirred in her sleep, her bare body being exposed from underneath the red, satin sheets. Her eyes opened, her vision blurry for a few moments before her eyes focused on Zuko. She looked at him worriedly, causing Zuko to realize that maybe she had heard him. "What makes you say that?" She asked quietly.

The young Fire Lord sighed and leant back into the pillows. He faced the ceiling. "How much longer must we do this, Katara?" He asked her as his eyes turned to gaze at her face through the moonlit darkness. "I wish we could be more than this."

Katara leant up and rested her head on one hand, gazing down at the man she loved. He was speaking depressing thoughts, but she had been thinking them too...she just never had the courage to say them. Now that Zuko was bringing these mutual thoughts to light, they were forced to discuss the reality and step out from their bubble. It was almost 8 years since the war and they had been secret lovers for 5 of those years. Eventually reality had to catch up with them. "You know I'm much happier with you," she stated as-matter-of-factly, using her free hand to trace the ridges of his bare abdomen.

Zuko nodded. He knew this for he felt the same way. He hated to give her up to another man, but he would never forgive himself if he kept her from a life of happiness. Their happiness could only last as long as the night and he was willing to sacrifice his desires so that her happiness could last all the nights and all the days of her life. "I know and I feel the same way Katara, believe me," his hand found her hand that was on his abdomen. "But I want more than just a temporary happiness for you and I cannot offer anything but that. Aang can offer you a life of joy, marriage, children, and open affection."

Katara felt tears in her eyes and she buried her face in his chest. "What's a life of joy without the one I really love?" Zuko only hugged her in response. For reasons she didn't know, their love had finally been defeated by reality.

"This is our lot in life, Katara: being bound to the duties of everyone else except to each other."

* * *

 

Eight whole years. Eight years since the war's end, eight years of reconstruction, and eight years of pretending to be in love with the Avatar. That was her life and Katara had become numb to the fact that although she was a war hero, her only lot in life was to be the Avatar's trophy girlfriend...end of story. Over the years, she had meant to break things off with Aang and she had hoped that eventually her frustrations and secret love with Zuko would give her the bravery to do so but every time she went to cut ties, she buckled under the pressure. Now at this very moment, Katara found herself in a corner once again, however she knew that there was no evading this one. He hadn't even asked her the question yet but she knew; she knew what was coming.

"Katara, will you marry me?" Aang asked with hopeful yet expecting eyes.

The entire crowd erupted into a fit of surprised gasps and murmurs. Katara looked at her brother and friends to see if they were just as shocked as she was but to her dismay they weren't. They stood with smiles on their faces and Sokka gave her an encouraging thumbs up. Katara looked for Zuko as well but she could not make eye contact with him. His head was low as if he had no interest in looking upon what was happening. She could've broken right there at this sight of her true love. She looked back at Aang. She went cold as ice and she knew she needed to hurry up and give her answer. She wanted to scream no at him; to tell him that she was more than just a trophy. There was so many feelings that ran rampantly in her heart but yet her mind was telling her that the logical thing to do was give in and accept that this was her fate. _'I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't'_ she thought to herself.

Aang let go of her hand and gulped. What was she doing? She was supposed to jump for joy and say yes to him! This was not going like he expected. "Uh, Katara?"

Katara realized that she must've looked so foolish. She was making Aang look like an utter fool and her heart sank. He had put her on the spot and the eyes of her friends and every noble person from across the world was staring at her expectantly. If she were to say no, the entire world would see the Avatar be heartbroken. Could she really live with the guilt of embarrassing him like that? Her good nature got the best of her, and against her true desires, she clasped Aang's hand and put on the biggest smile she had ever smiled and hoped no one could figure out that it was fake. "Yes, I'll marry you." Katara knew what she had just done. She had just sealed her fate.

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers and the orchestra began to play merrily. Aang grinned and swept Katara into a tight embrace, using his airbending to swirl her around in the air. "I love you," he whispered to her as their feet found the floor again.

Katara wanted to cry but if she did, everyone could see her sadness. She latched onto Aang in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. "I love you too." She wondered if she'd ever see the day where she actually meant those words.

"Put the dang necklace on her, already!" Yelled Sokka from the audience. Aang blushed and present the pendant to Katara.

Despite herself, Katara gasped at the beauty of the betrothal necklace. It was a light blue and yellow silk with a gold, glittery pendant that had the Water Tribe and Air Nomad symbols. "Aang, it's so beautiful!" Really, it was so perfect that Katara found herself genuinely happy with the necklace. If only she could've been truly happy with the man she was now betrothed to.

"I'm glad you love it, Katara! I worked really hard on it!" Aang's eyes were as big as saucers as he excitedly went behind Katara to put the pendant around her neck.

Katara reluctantly took off her mother's necklace to allow it to be replaced with Aang's. When it was on her, her fingers went to touch it. It felt so foreign. She would get used to it eventually...she hoped. The crowd cheered once more and thankfully Katara was lead away from the center of the room by Aang to stand where their friends were. She noticed that Zuko was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my gosh, you two!" Suki went straight for Katara and hugged her tightly. Katara returned her sister-in-law's hug.

"It was about time! After eight years, I thought twinkle-toes would never do it!" Toph nudged Aang with a hard elbow. Everyone could literally hear the air as it left his lungs.

"Uh yeah, thanks Toph," Aang said through the pain. Toph winked in return.

"I'm just glad that there will now be another married couple around," said Sokka as he came to put his arm around Suki, offering his sister and soon to be brother-in-law a congratulating smile. Aang clasped Katara's hand excitedly.

"So, how long will the engagement be?" Suki asked.

Katara froze and looked up at Aang for an answer. The Avatar only shrugged. "I really don't want a long engagement since I really just want the wedding to be simple with only our closest friends attending," Katara couldn't help noticing all the I's in his statement. Of course he wasn't looking for her opinion. "So maybe around 5 months?"

Everyone seemed happy with that save for Katara. Everything was moving so fast and she felt like she was just being swept up with it all. "Wow, 5 months? That's not too far away," she said nervously.

"That's what I'm talking about! Getting it done!" Sokka enthusiastically raised his hand to share a high five with Aang whom returned with just as much enthusiasm.

Everyone began to chat about other little things and Katara found herself looking around the large room. She wondered where Zuko had ran off to and even though she was newly engaged, she was tempted to find him and speak to him. He was really the only person she wanted at that moment. After moments of searching, she sighed and gave up. She told herself that maybe not seeing him at that moment was for the best. If she did see him, she would crumble under his sad gaze and the pressure of separation. He would always be with her she knew, but never like she wanted. They had the potential to be wonderful, but the world could never see that.

* * *

 

The celebration ball had been dismissed and everyone who was taking residence in the Palace was readying for bed. Katara had given her good night wishes to her friends and was now walking alone throughout the large halls. She wasn't sleepy and it wouldn't have done much good to go to bed so restless. Instead, she journeyed the magnificent hallway that connected all of the Palace's guest chambers. Her hand traced the marble wall as she walked. She enjoyed its cool, smooth touch underneath her fingers. As she sauntered about, she realized where she was headed and instantly stopped. If she went further and to the right, she would reach Zuko's chambers...a place she had been to many times before. She wanted to run there and seek out Zuko's love and passion. If anything could ease her troubles it was the loving caresses of his warm and affectionate hands. It was so tempting to go there. There was nothing stopping her for she was a welcomed guest into his chambers...but she remembered who she was now and who she had promised herself to. It pained her that it wasn't Zuko that she could one day call her husband and father of her children.

"If you're heading to your room, you've already missed it," came a voice from behind.

Katara swiveled around to face Zuko. She sighed when she saw him. "I know, I know," she ran a hand through her hair. "I was just walking around. I'm not sleepy."

Zuko switched his cup of tea to another hand. "I can understand that," he sipped his tea.

Katara had a feeling that he knew what she was thinking of and it hurt her that he didn't invite her to walk to his bedroom with him like he always had. "Well, I guess you're ready for bed so I'll just let you go on your way," she began to walk off but halted when she felt a grand grip her shoulder. She turned to see Zuko looking at her with sad eyes.

"I know where you want to go," he started as he let go of her shoulder. "Believe me, I wish you could come with me like you used to, but things are so different now. You're an engaged woman, Katara. It'd be wrong to take to bed the betrothed of another man."

Despite herself, she felt a sudden rush of anger grip her heart. "What's the difference between then and now? What we did when I was just Aang's girlfriend is equally as adulterous to do so while I'm engaged!" She yelled at him, her blue eyes piercing Zuko with an intensity so strong he could've crumbled right then.

"There comes a point where we have to stop living a fantasy, Katara! We have to live in reality now," he huffed and took a step closer to her. "And in reality, you and I shouldn't be together no matter how much we want to. This is our lot in life, Katara: being bound to the duties of everyone else except to each other."

That statement rang through Katara's ears just like it had the last time he said it. She felt hit tears pool in her eyes. "How can moving on be so easy for you? Did you not love me like you said you did?"

Zuko's heart shattered into a million pieces. He hadn't meant to make her feel that way. He disregarded his cup of tea and it went falling to the floor, busting on contact with the marble floor. He swept the sobbing Katara into his arms and held onto her tightly. "Don't ever think for one moment that I don't love you with everything in me," he uttered into her hair. "You are my world, Katara, and to see another man confess his love for you so openly while I can never have that luxury shakes me to the core. This is hard for me too," he began to cry quietly while Katara sobbed into his chest.

Eventually, Zuko couldn't hold back. He swept her off her feet and carried her away to his chambers. He swore to her and himself that this would be the last time they would ever seek out passion with one another. They couldn't reach the bed fast enough and when they did, they clumsily fell onto it. Clothes began to be discarded quickly and skin made contact with so much of a feverish passion that the pair felt like they could burn alive. When Zuko found himself inside of Katara, he felt one with her and she with him.

Making love that night was like no other time they had come together. It was full of passion, desperation, sadness, hurt, and love. They didn't care to try and keep quiet. They allowed their sounds of bliss to ring through the bedroom without any shame. This was their last night together. When daylight was to come, they would go their separate paths.

If only they knew that destiny wasn't always set in stone.

* * *

 

A month had passed since everyone departed. Zuko sat alone in his office, staring out the window. He missed Katara so badly that it hurt. What hurt even more was that even when he saw her again they would still be so far apart. He wondered how she was adapting to her new life as the Avatar's future bride. He wondered if she was slowly becoming at peace with this new chapter in life.

In a matter of moments, a knock came from the door. Zuko allowed the person's entrance and grew curious when he saw that it was a messenger. "What business does this letter offer me?" He asked the man.

The messenger shook his head and extended the letter out to Zuko. "I do not know, Milord. This is a personal letter that has been sent to you with great confidentiality and urgency."

Zuko took the letter and issued for the messenger to leave him. Once alone, Zuko opened up the scroll and instantly recognized the handwriting. It was Katara. Zuko grew worried.

_DEAR ZUKO,_

_I HOPE YOU ARE DOING WELL. I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I MISS YOU. I WOULD LOVE TO SPEND THE TIME TO WRITE OUT HOW MUCH I MISS YOU SO, BUT I HAVE SOMETHING WAY MORE IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU._

_ZUKO, I'M PREGNANT._

* * *

 

Hello, everyone. If you're reading this, I thank you for reading through all that nonsense. I am sure something like this has been done before in the Zutara fandom, but hopefully I can offer a different way of writing it. I want to let you know that this is just my attempt at writing post war Zutara and I do not expect you to love it. I do hope that maybe you will give this story a chance and continue to read! For reference purposes, the ages of the characters are their ATLA canon ages plus 8 years. So Aang and Toph are 20, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki(did we even know her exact age in the show?) are 24, and Katara is 22. I hope you will come back for chapter one to see what lies ahead for our dear Zuko and Katara.

Also you can find this on fanfiction.net. I'm actually already six chapters in, but I'll post them to here.

I do not own ATLA.

Forgive any grammatical errors.

Please leave a review, favorite, and follow!

Much love!


	2. Chapter One

                                                                                                            _Chapter One_

* * *

 

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon...2 hours passed the time they were supposed to be there.

Zuko slammed his teacup onto his desk and stood up briskly. "They're late!" He began to pace around his spacious office as he wondered what in Agni's name was taking them so long. He wasn't angry, he was worried. It had been two months since receiving the news that Katara was pregnant with his child. Ever since then, all he could ever do was worry. He worried about Katara's health, if she was feeling alright, and if she had told anyone about the pregnancy.

"Relax, nephew," Iroh, who had aged over the past 8 years, tried to soothe his impatient nephew. "Here, have some more tea. It's very calming in a time of nervousness." The elderly man poured a cup of tea and offered it up to Zuko.

"I don't need any calming tea, Uncle!" Zuko was growing very impatient. All he had been for the past two months was a bundle of nerves. He went to look out the window again, hoping to see a bison flying through the clouds.

"Might I ask what has got you so flustered?" Asked Iroh as he gazed at his nephew in concern. "I've never seen you get this way before your friends' arrivals."

Zuko sighed and ran a hand over his face. He wanted to tell Uncle, but he couldn't find it in him to confess. He didn't want to see the disappointment in those old, jolly eyes. "It's nothing," he went and sat at his desk. "I would just prefer them to be on time."

Iroh was wise enough to keep quiet. He had come to realize over the years that the best thing for Zuko was for him to sort out his battles himslef.

* * *

 

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara stood hunched over a bush as she threw up that day's lunch. The instant she started to feel icky, Aang urged Appa to land. Katara was grateful for that. The young Avatar stood at his fiancé's side, patting her back to help keep her at ease. "Maybe taking this long trip was a bad idea," he pondered.

"It'd be pointless to turn back now. We're almost to the Fire Nation," Sokka said, however he inwardly wondered the same thing as he saw his sister miserably bending over a bush.

"Katara, I'm worried about you," Suki was greatly concerned for her sister-in-law.

When Katara finally stood up straight, she used her sleeve to wipe her mouth. "I'm fine, guys, really," her appearance contradicted that statement. "It's just a little stomach virus. I'm sure it'll pass soon enough." She had used that excuse for the past two months. She was really surprised that no one had caught on to what was really wrong with her. "Besides, Zuko has offered to help supply everything we need for the wedding. We have to go!" She made herself sound excited although she failed at doing so.

Toph stood completely still as she focused her senses on Katara's vibrations. Her heart rate was racing and Toph couldn't quite tell whether it was because Katara was lying or if something was seriously wrong with her. Her heart had been at an incredibly fast pace lately, making Toph become very curious. There was something suspicious about all this and she was going to figure it out eventually...she just knew it. "If it's nothing to worry about, it would've passed a long time ago." She noted how Katara froze at that statement.

"Well, sometimes viruses take a while to pass, Toph," even though Toph couldn't see it, Katara shot her a glare. She should've known Toph's keen senses would pick up on this sort of thing. She needed to be very careful with how she carried herself around the blind woman or else her secret would be revealed.

"Whatever you say," Toph shrugged and walked towards Appa.

"Alright you guys, it's time to get going," Sokka grabbed a hold of Suki's hand and helped up into Appa's saddle.

Katara followed them, but was stopped when Aang gripped her shoulder. "If something was really wrong, you'd tell me right?" His gray eyes were pooling with concern and it made Katara unable to look into them. She felt so incredibly guilty.

"I'm fine," she smiled at him before turning on her heel. She couldn't bare to lie to him.

For the rest of the trip, Katara felt so incredibly exhausted. She tried to catch sleep, but her mind was running at a mile a minute. She imagined scenarios of everyone's reactions when she told them and how heartbroken they would all be.

She was so worried about what the future held for her, for Zuko and his nation, and for the baby. What kind of world would it grow up in? Would it be raised in a world where everyone closest to its mother would look down upon it with disgust? Would Katara be able to handle the possibility of being a single mother? The thought of deeming the child as Aang's crossed her mind. It wouldn't have worked though. She had never slept with Aang. Besides that, this was her and Zuko's child; to call it anyone's else's would've been too much.

Eventually, she did find sleep and was able to rest for the remaining duration of the trip.

* * *

 

* * *

When Zuko could see Appa flying towards the palace, he ran for the front gate, followed by a handful of guards. Iroh stayed behind to sip on his tea. He also decided to make enough for everyone once they arrived.

It was a lengthy walk to the front gate but Zuko managed to get to it in record time. He didn't care that he almost left his guards in his dust and that they probably thought he was acting strangely. None of that mattered. What mattered was seeing Katara — the soon-to-be mother of his child. He fixed his windswept robes and hair, making sure he didn't look like he had just ran like a maniac to get there.

Appa landed gracefully with a loud grumble. The first to exit the saddle was Sokka, then Suki and Toph. Aang made sure to stay behind to help his ill fiancé. She was awake but extremely groggy and allowed Aang to pick her up. If she was in a better physical state, that wouldn't have happened. The pair floated down gently and Katara was released from Aang's arms.

Zuko held back the strong urge to run to her and take her in his arms. She looked so exhausted, yet to him she was still so utterly beautiful. His heart rate spiked when she came close to him, her eyes looking into his so intensely. Zuko about forgot himself. He cleared his throat. "Hello, everyone." Katara's heart fluttered at the sight of him.

Toph sensed this and decided that she'd save this for a later conversation.

"You'd think after all this time you'd be less awkward at greeting your friends," Sokka mused. "Some people never change, huh?"

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Oh leave him alone, Sokka!" Suki scolded her husband playfully. Everyone chuckled save for Zuko who did not like for people to joke at his expense.

Aang didn't laugh either. He was currently at Katara's side with his arm around her shoulder, something Zuko wasn't fond of. "Guys, shouldn't we hurry and get inside? Katara isn't feeling well," he suggested to them, looking at Zuko to urge him to lead them into the palace.

Katara, not wanting people to worry over her, stepped out of Aang's embrace. "I'm alright. I just need some proper sleep and I'll be as good as new."

"Then, let's head inside," Zuko, increasingly worried for Katara, turned to the guards behind him. "Take care of their luggage and put Appa into the stables. Make sure he has a good amount of hay to eat."

"Yes, Milord!" All 6 guards said in unison.

The group walked up the grand walkway that led to the palace. Zuko slowed his pace to match Katara's so he could keep an eye on her. She walked between him and Aang and felt slightly uncomfortable. Zuko noticed this and offered her a small smile while Aang had been looking a different direction. Katara shared the secret smile with Zuko and instantly felt her sickness fade slightly. It was amazing that just being around him was enough to comfort her.

* * *

 

* * *

By dinner time, everyone was hungry. They sat in the grand dining room as servants sauntered around the room pouring drinks and offering appetizers. Everyone dug in immediately, save for Katara. The urge to puke her guts out was hard to hold back at the smell of all the food. She sipped on her water to keep the vomit at bay. She received weird looks from her friends and she tried to take a bite of the food, but as soon as it touched her lips she spewed it back into the plate.

"Are you alright?" Asked Aang from her side. He wasn't fond of the food either. There was no vegetarian selections save for a few vegetables.

Katara swallowed the lump of vomit that threatened to release itself and nodded. "My stomach isn't agreeing with the food."

The head chef, who had been observing the guests as they ate his food, scowled as the pair negated the food he prepared for them. "How insulting! I prepare a lovely meal for you, and this is how you thank me?!"

Aang and Katara coward down under the chef's fiery gaze. "We're incredibly sorry-"

"Houjin!" Zuko yelled, making the head chef freeze in his place. "Hold your tongue! They are not the problem, you are. I have reminded you  _countless_  times that the Avatar doesn't eat meat! As for Katara, she is feeling ill and if she does not want to eat, she does not have to." Everyone who was observing Zuko chew out the head chef sat still in there place. It was a rare sight to see Zuko get all authoritative like that.

Houjin bowed sheepishly to Zuko, slightly shaken. "Yes, Your Majesty!" The reprimanded chef turned to Aang and Katara and gave another bow. "My apologies! I shall prepare you a new meal, Avatar!" With that, he scrambled back into the kitchen to prepare a more suited dish for the Avatar.

"It's really okay," Aang said to Zuko who was currently scowling at where the chef had been previously.

The young Fire Lord shook his head. "No it's not. He should've listened to orders," Zuko cleared his throat after a moment of silence, "sorry you had to see that..."

"Good ole Sparky!" Toph cackled. "Always getting his royal britches in a twist!"

Zuko deadpanned.

"My dear Katara, you are feeling ill?" Asked Iroh who had been happily eating his meal and sipping tea quietly until then.

It was very frustrating for everyone to be so concerned about her. It was making it harder for Katara to keep her resolve. "I've come down with a stomach virus, unfortunately." It was getting really ridiculous how much she had lied lately.

"That's why we were a little late getting here," Sokka said with a mouthful of meat, "we kept having to make pit stops for her to puke her brains out."

"What a mature way to put it," said Suki as she offered him a napkin to wipe his meat-covered face. Honestly, he really hand not matured much over the last eight years.

"Well fortunately for you, my dear, we have a fine physician here in the palace that would gladly offer you medicine for such a sickness!" Proclaimed Iroh with a look of genuine worry. Zuko and Katara froze in their seats.

Katara laughed nervously. "Oh no, no! It's really nothing major!" She tried to persuade him, but after saying it was nothing major she had to put a napkin to her lips to keep from emptying her already empty stomach.

"Constantly vomiting and lack of nutrition can cause serious dehydration. You should see the physician," Iroh pressed the matter as a father would his sick child. "Plus, you must have a good amount of energy if you are to start making preparations for the wedding!"

"Maybe he's right, Katara," Aang reasoned as he grabbed a hold of his fiancé's hand. Katara jerked her hand away.

"I said it was nothing to worry over! Let's just finish dinner, alright?" Katara did not like the pestering. She knew they were looking out for her health and she was grateful. However, if she saw a physician, the news of her pregnancy would be exposed.

Zuko realized the pressure Katara was feeling and decided to offer her an escape. "I'll take you to see the physician." Katara looked at him as if he were insane, but the look in his honey eyes beckoned for her to just trust him. "Your health is very important, Katara."

The ill waterbender obliged and began to stand. "Fine, since everyone is so worried."

Aang stood up as well. "If possible, I'll take you! I hate to see you this way!" He pleaded with her.

Zuko rose from his seat at the head of the table and came to stand with Katara. "It's best for me to take her. The physician only serves the Royal Family members. I'd need to be there to make sure the physician accepts to aid Katara." That was only partly true. The physician would've seen anyone who was considered a special guest to the palace.

Aang was apprehensive, but let the matter go and put his trust in Zuko's word. "Okay, you can take her."

Zuko nodded and turned to leave, ushering Katara to follow him.

The pair journeyed into the hallway and put a good amount of distance between them and the dining room. Katara faced Zuko with a look of confusion. "Are you really taking me to see the physician?"

Zuko sighed, shaking his head. "No, I'm not. I just figured you wanted a chance to get away from everyone's pestering."

Katara nodded, grateful. "Thanks..." An awkward silence rose between them. They hadn't seen each since that fateful night of making love; the fateful night where they conceived their child.

"Are you adjusting to the pregnancy?" Zuko asked, extending his hand out to her, brushing his fingers along her cheek.

Katara leant her face into his warm touch, closing her tired eyes. "I'm alright," she looked into his eyes with a smile. "I used to care for pregnant women back in the South Pole with my Gran-Gran when I was younger. They used to complain about always feeling so miserable," she then chuckled, "I understand how they feel now."

Zuko allowed himself to chuckle with her, loving how she remained so positive even when she was physically so worn out. The good mood didn't last long, however, as the pair began to really think about their situation. "We're in so much trouble," Zuko said with a hint of fear lacing his voice.

Katara nodded in agreement. She was so utterly petrified about what they were to do. "Everyone will hate us," she felt tears began to pool in her eyes. "Sokka, Toph, Suki,  _Aang_ —" she choked at the mention of his name. She did love him, just not like he did her. She was so guilty, so horribly wrong for what she had done. She loved Zuko so much, but their romance was so forbidden and a complete betrayal to everyone they cared for. The betrothal necklace felt so constricting around her neck. It rested there as a constant reminder that she promised herself to Aang, but gave herself away to someone else.

Zuko took Katara into his arms and allowed her to cry into his chest. "We can't think like that," he whispered, "we must realize that there will be heartbreak as a consequence for our actions, but we must stay positive that this will all pass away some day. Maybe not soon, but one day they'll come to forgive us. They're our friends, Katara."

Katara pulled away as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What about your people? All they will see is their Fire Lord caught up in a huge scandal! I can only imagine what kind of destruction this will bring to everything you've worked for as Fire Lord—"

"That's a bridge we'll cross when we get there," he calmed her, "besides, that is my burden to bear, not yours." He kissed her forehead. "I think you should go get some rest."

After a moment to collect herself, Katara obliged and soon found herself in her assigned room, climbing into bed. She was thankful for the soft sheets and thick pillows. Within moments, she was fast asleep.

Zuko made his way back to the dining room after some time of idly walking around the palace, noticing how everyone looked up at him with expectant eyes as soon as he entered. "The physician gave her some medicine and sent her off to bed. She'll be fine." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Toph, however, did not. She was very suspicious of something secretive going on that Zuko and Katara wasn't telling everyone. Toph might have lacked the sense of sight, but her enhanced sense of sound and touch enabled her to be far more perceptive than any of her friends. She also had an accurate intuition. She crossed her arms and decided that she'd find the time to confront Katara about it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally chapter one is here! I am sorry for the wait. Honestly, I've written up to chapter six on fanfiction.net, but haven't had the time to update the story here.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think! Also, please excuse any grammatical errors!


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

* * *

 

Bare feet pattered along the marble floor as hands fisted in determination. There was a secret that loomed around the palace that many did not know of. It was a constant presence that hadn't been detected...until then.

Toph was certain of just what that secret was, but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions without an outright confession from the sole source of said secret. She was far more perceptive than people gave her credit for. Even after all these years, the people closest to her still underestimated just how observant she really was. She could've laughed at all the times people had tried to deceive her. Did they not know that they couldn't hide the the way their bodies would tremble nor the way their words would trip over one another? Toph always paid attention to heart rates. Sometimes bodies didn't tremble, but their heart rate always ratted them out.

She collected her thoughts as she came closer to her desired destination. She highlighted all the times in the past two months that Katara's heart rate would spike, all the times her body shook, and all the times her voice would crack as she spoke. It took Toph a while to really believe the kind of secret Katara was harboring, however she couldn't argue with the facts. Katara was pregnant and didn't want anyone to know it. Through all the vomiting, fatigue, and moodiness it was a surprise to the earthbender that no one else had caught on. "So clueless," she whispered to herself. How much longer were they going to believe the whole stomach virus story?

Toph was angered at the thought of Katara's pregnancy. It wasn't that she was pregnant that aggravated the blind woman, but it was _who got her pregnant_ that did. It pained Toph to know that Aang was so clueless of Katara's infidelity. She wished that she could've allowed him to feel the spike in Katara and Zuko's heart rates when they saw each other yesterday. For so long Toph secretly held affection for the Airbender that went way farther than friendly. She had always had a crush on him. She wished so many times that Aang would've chosen her. Toph grew angrier. She would give anything to have the love and affection of Aang and it killed her to see Katara throw it all away like it was nothing.

She reached the doorway of Katara's chambers just as she began to feel herself grow more furious. She knocked twice and after about 10 seconds, the door creaked open. "Hello?" Katara's face appeared from the doorway. "Oh, hey, Toph!" She smiled warmly when she saw that it was a friend.

"I'm not here to be friendly with you, Katara," Toph spoke bluntly, her blind eyes narrow. "I'm here for a confession." She noticed the way Katara's body stiffened.

"W-what do you mean?" Katara suddenly became nervous.

Toph put her hands on her hips. "Don't play dumb! You're pregnant and I know it's not with Aang's child! _You cheated on Aang with Zuko_!" The last statement rang through Katara's ears, leaving them deaf with shock.

Katara grabbed Toph by the hand and jerked her into the bedroom, slamming the door once they were inside. Wide blue eyes met glaring blind ones. "Tell me how you figured this out! Does anyone else know?" She was frantic now. Katara knew some time soon she'd have to confess but she didn't expect it to be like this!

"Have you forgotten?" Toph pointed at her eyes. "I may be blind but I can see way clearer than you think. You of all people should know just how quickly I can tell when someone is lying," she glared at the waterbender before her. "I sensed the way your heart spiked when you saw Zuko. I also saw through your lame stomach virus excuse. You're obviously pregnant! I'm not your average person, Katara. It'll take a lot more to fool me."

Katara deflated. She had been found out. In hindsight, she knew hiding this from Toph would be near impossible. The guilty feeling increased even more. "I can't deny any of this, Toph," she closed her eyes in shame. "I am pregnant with Zuko's child." Saying it out loud to someone else besides herself or Zuko for the first time rocked Katara to the core. It was as if a tsunami of realization that she was pregnant with a child spawned from an adulterous love came crashing over her.

Toph was glad that it didn't take much for Katara to confess her wrong doing. However, she was still so mad. She felt heartbreak for Aang. He was the victim and he didn't even know it. "How can you even live with yourself?" She asked with a biting tone, making Katara look up at her guiltily. "You're marrying Aang in three months and yet you keep deceiving him! For the past two months you've known of this pregnancy and you have yet to say anything! All you're doing is adding more fuel to the fire and you're going to end up burning him!" She was yelling now, her eyes like daggers as they pierced into Katara's soul.

"It's not as easy as you think, Toph!" Katara countered as she felt herself grow defensive.

"It _is_ easy! If you never loved him, you shouldn't have agreed to marry him!"

That statement ate away at Katara. In that moment, she realized for millionth time that no one understood the position she was in. This wasn't her choice, it was never her choice. It was all what Aang wanted. Never once had he asked her how she felt about anything related to their relationship. In fact, he rarely asked her opinion for anything. If Katara would've said no to the proposal, everything as she knew it would've crumbled. She was a trophy; a perfect little prize for the Avatar saving the world. Everyone expected her to be with him and no one could comprehend how much pressure obligation could put on someone! "You know nothing about my position! Don't even dare to try to act like you know my struggle! I'm obligated to be with Aang! If I didn't accept his proposal, the entire world would've seen the Avatar be denied his reward!" She spat bitterly.

"That's no excuse! Now because you've lied to everyone about being in love with Aang, you've made everything worse on him and yourself!" There was truth to Toph's words, Katara realized, and she couldn't ignore it. "I can't stand the thought of you hurting Aang, I just can't! I-I love him and to see you deceive him makes me so mad!" Toph confessed as she felt hot tears in her eyes. "He should've chosen me. I would never do this to him," she whispered more to herself than to Katara, but the waterbender heard it nonetheless.

The guilt that was constantly abiding in Katara flared to heights she didn't think she could feel. She thought she was guilty enough, but seeing her friend cry over Aang out of love and envy made her feel the lowest of low. It made her think of Zuko and how he always looked so green with envy when Aang would publicly announce his love for her. It made her think of how envious she was of the girls that got to be with the one they truly loved. She reached out her hand for Toph. "Toph, I —"

"No! Don't say anything!" Toph roared. "I can't even stand to be in here with you, traitor!" With that, she stormed out of the room, leaving Katara with an immense amount of guilt that seemed as if it could drown her at any moment.

* * *

 

Though the day had started on the wrong note, there were still things that needed to be done. This was the day that the wedding planning process was to kick off. The plan for today was to pick out the desired courses for the reception meal and to decide on what flowers they wanted. Seeing as Katara grew up in an icy terrain, the whole concept of flowers in a wedding was new to her. The idea of flowers was brought to light by Iroh. He was so ecstatic about the whole planning process that it was almost comical.

It took a while to decide on what appetizers, main dishes, and deserts should be served at the reception due to everyone's different tastes. Aang insisted for everyone to help them decide on the food. It turned out to be a bad idea. Sokka wanted meat-centered everything while Aang encouraged a complete vegetarian-friendly meal. Katara, as well as Suki, didn't know exactly what to pick and mostly remained silent while Sokka and Aang argued over why eating meat was and wasn't a good thing. Toph just glared at Katara the entire time and the waterbender was sure that if Zuko was able to be there, she'd glare at him too. Katara made many efforts during that time to make amends but they were all in vein. Toph was still seething and shut herself off from Katara. The others noticed and Suki went to ask her sister-in-law what was wrong, but Katara only sighed and brushed the matter off with a "I don't want to talk about it".

In the second half of the day when it came time to pick the flowers, everyone gathered in the palace courtyard. Li Hua, a middle-aged female servant, was over the decorations for the wedding. She was a petite woman that held herself well. "What colors are you desiring for the wedding?" She asked. The question was directed at Katara, but Aang stepped in before she could even utter one word. "I think orange and blue would look great! It'd tie in the Air Nomad colors and the Water Tribe colors, you know?" He said with immense excitement. Katara sighed. In all honesty, she didn't care much about the flowers, however Aang rushing in to steal away her chance to give her opinion again sat uncomfortably with her.

Li Hua studied Katara before smiling at the young Avatar. "Sounds delightful! May I suggest hydrangeas? Or maybe even some lilies?"

This time, Katara got to voice her opinion. "I think both would be lovely!" She smiled kindly at Li Hua. Aang then put his arm around her lovingly, making Katara slightly uncomfortable. She glanced over at Toph out of concern. The earthbender looked downcast, probably sensing how Aang was in close proximity to Katara. In that moment, Katara saw the hint of envy and hurt in Toph's expression. How could she have not noticed this before? Toph loved Aang.

"Don't waste your time on picking flowers," Toph muttered hatefully, her previously downcast eyes glaring straight at Katara. She wasn't going to sit around and let Katara hurt her friends any longer. The truth needed to be revealed.

"Excuse me?" Katara glared at Toph, all feelings of sympathy suddenly gone. Aang and the others looked at her quizzically.

"You're really getting yourself in deeper and deeper, Katara," Toph was testing her, Katara could feel it.

"What's she talking about?" Asked Aang, who was beginning to feel nervous under the sudden tension between the two women. Katara ignored him.

"Yeah, what's going on with you two? You've been glaring daggers at each other all day!" Sokka added, his eyes wide with worry and curiosity. Toph and Katara have had their spats in the past, but the Water Tribe warrior had never felt such animosity between them before.

"Katara's not being as honest as she should be!" Toph yelled as she pointed a judgmental finger in Katara's direction. "Come on, come clean and tell everyone before I do!"

"Toph, this isn't your business! I will let them know when _I_ am ready!" Katara was getting fed up Toph's hostility and judgement. Sure, what she had done was wrong, very wrong, but Toph didn't have the right to rat her out like this! She was humiliated enough as it was, she didn't need any help in that matter. "I've got a lot on my plate, I don't need you to add more!"

Everyone's gaze was switching back and forth between the two women every time they shot a blow at one another. Aang, acting like the peacekeeper he was, stepped in between them. "You guys need to stop this! Arguing won't solve whatever is troubling you," he advised. "Toph, whatever Katara is going through should be brought out on her own terms," Katara was glad to hear him take up for her.

Toph looked at Aang in disbelief. She growled. "If you only knew what she has done, you wouldn't be taking her side!" She exclaimed as she stomped her foot, making an area of earth shoot up in a great mass of grassy rock. "What you don't know is that the woman you're about to marry hasn't been completely honest with you!"

Aang's eyes were wide. He was so confused and would've given anything to understand what Toph meant. He looked down at Katara. "What is she talking about? What haven't you been honest about, Katara?"

Everyone's eyes were on her. Katara couldn't bear the weight of Aang's worried gaze. "I wish to discuss this elsewhere," she pleaded to him. He was about to comply to her wish but was stopped when the ground beneath them began to move.

"No! Why can't you just say it now?" Toph asked angrily as she commanded the earth to move.

"I won't say it now! Not like this, Toph! Not while we're fighting!" Katara countered.

When she heard Katara say no, Toph frowned even more. "How about a deal? We spar each other. If I win, you must confess your secret here and now, Katara!"

"Are you serious? Toph, just let her deal with it herself!" Sokka pleaded with the angered earthbender, trying to take up for his sister.

"You know what? If she's going to continue being so immature about this, then I accept," Katara proclaimed. "I'll spar with you! If I win, you'll keep your mouth shut!" She bent water from the pond and commanded it to pool around her.

Toph growled and stepped forward, her foot coming down with a strong force, causing a chunk of earth to hurtle in Katara's direction.

Katara made a sharp and fast whip out of water, easily cutting the rock in half before it could harm her.

Li Hua, who had been watching from the side worriedly, turned to another servant near by. "We need to fetch the Fire Lord! We need his assistance!" She and the other servant ran in the direction of the throne room.

Li Hua and the other servant, Nuo, came upon the throne room with urgent steps. The two guards standing in front halted them. "We need to speak to Fire Lord Zuko!" Li Hua said nonetheless.

One of the guards shook his head. "The Fire Lord is meeting with his war council. No one must interrupt." His deep baritone voice rang firmly.

"But his friends are causing mishaps in the courtyard! They're destroying everything!" Nuo spoke urgently. Li Hua nodded beside her.

The two guards looked at each other for a moment before deciding to open the door. The two female servants were grateful. They rushed in and were met with the great heat from the fiery throne. All of the war generals looked their way with surprise and disgust. Zuko stood from his throne. "Why are you interrupting my council?" He asked sternly.

Li Hua and Nuo bowed with respect and remorse. "We are sorry, Milord! We do not wish to interrupt you, however we need your presence in the courtyard!" Li Hua stated with urgency as her head remained down.

Zuko knew that his friends were there to decide on wedding decor. He became confused. "Li Hua, you are supposed to be the head over the decorations for the wedding. Why do you need me?" He asked.

"Lady Katara and Lady Toph began arguing and it has escalated into an all out brawl! They're destroying the courtyard!" Li Hua explained, hopeful that Zuko would offer his aid.

Zuko sighed. He had a sinking feeling that this had something to do with his and Katara's little scandal. "Alright, I'll go see what I can do." He followed the grateful servants to the courtyard.

Rock and water battled relentlessly. The two fighting women had dirtied themselves with mud and water. The others continued to try and stop them, but nothing seemed to work. "You guys, why can't you be civil about this?" Asked Aang as he tried his best to calm the fray.

"I'll stop fighting when Katara confesses!" Toph shouted as she paused to catch her breath.

"And I'll stop fighting when Toph learns to mind her own business!" Katara countered breathlessly, tired from the fight. She was in worse shape than Toph. She was not in the state to be fighting. She felt as if she could topple over any second. She was inwardly concerned for the little life within her. It couldn't have been good to put her body under such stress. Anything that affected Katara affected the baby. All it would've taken for the baby to be injured was one wrong step and a hard hit from Toph's rocks in the abdomen. That alone was enough to make Katara want to forfeit. How much longer could she hide this secret anyway?

Toph was right. She needed to confess now before she got herself in any deeper. However, she couldn't do no such thing while there was already tension among them. This current problem needed resolving before Katara would even think about adding another problem on top of everyone.

"You know what, Katara? If you won't tell them, I will!" Toph threatened.

"Toph, please, no!" Katara pleaded, her heart sinking.

The others leaned in to hear what Toph was about to confess. "Katara is pre—" before she could finish, a stern voice shouted her name.

"Toph! Do not say another word!" Zuko, with Li Hua and Nuo behind him, came to stand in the destroyed courtyard as he eyed the two women. "Whatever this was, was it really worth a physical fight? You two are friends, you should act like it!"

"Zuko! Thank goodness you're here!" Came Suki's relieved voice. Maybe he could talk some sense into Toph and Katara.

"You've destroyed my courtyard and have embarrassed me in front of my servants. You two need some time away from each other so you can cool down," Zuko spoke with all authority, neither Katara or Toph willing to disobey.

Everyone separated from the courtyard, Aang trying to follow after Katara but only being shrugged away. Zuko watched as they left, feeling a weight like no other had been put on his shoulders. All this commotion, all this dismay was a product of his and Katara's wrong doing. He could only imagine what it would be like when everyone found out. What was she thinking? She's in no shape to be fighting, he thought worriedly. Zuko ran a hand over his face as he looked upon the destroyed courtyard.

* * *

 

That night, Katara sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest as she thought over the day's events. The strongest sense of anxiety that she had ever felt bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she thought over how everyone would react to the news of her pregnancy.

It scared her to death.

She had never expected Toph to be so angry, so hurt. She was the one of the most care-free and easy-going people Katara had ever met. Katara could only imagine how the others would react — how _Aang_ would react. She shut her eyes and hugged her knees tightly. If there was ever a moment that she wished time travel was real, it was then. Maybe she could've went back in time and stopped her and Zuko from making love that night that was now two months ago. Maybe she could've went and grew a backbone and said no to marrying Aang.

Maybe she could've kept herself from ever falling in love with Zuko. That would've made things easier on her and him.

Fate was a cruel mistress and Katara realized that for the millionth time. Of all the things she had done from becoming a successful waterbender, while simultaneously fighting the patriarchy in doing so, to being a war hero and yet...she wasn't even allowed a happy love life? Maybe, if time travel existed, she could've appeased fate by going back in time to persuade herself to fall for Aang. Maybe fate wanted her and Aang to be together all along and was now punishing her for falling for another man by making it impossible to have neither Aang nor Zuko.

But as she thought about Zuko and the love they shared, though it was forbidden and inflicted so much guilt, she began to wonder if she could ever erase it. Though it was spent in the shadows of secrecy, their love was more intense and real than anything Katara had ever felt. And as she remembered that there was a little life inside her that was conceived by the love she had with Zuko, she realized that she certainly never wanted to erase that love.

Katara accepted the circumstances in that moment. She was pregnant with Zuko's child. She smiled, even though guilt still lingered within her that she would destroy Aang's heart. She knew it would be nearly impossible to convince her friends of being happy for the little child she had within her, but she vowed in her heart that that child would grow up with nothing but love. That child would never have to bear the weight of its parents actions nor their guilt.

The only thing that still loomed over Katara, besides the ever present need to confess to everyone, was Zuko's position as Fire Lord. This baby was half of herself and half of Zuko which meant that it was half royalty. What would the Fire Nation think if it found out that it's ruler conceived within the bounds of a forbidden love? It would surely be a scandal and no doubt would cause an uproar. The nation was still healing from the war and the people's prejudice ways were dying hard. There was no way they would be happy with the heir to the throne being half Water Tribe. She had heard stories all her life that families in high positions, such as royalty, would deem a child illegitimate if it had been conceived through unwanted circumstances. Kings would impregnate their mistresses, but due to not wanting an heir with peasant blood, would send the child off to never be seen or heard of. Katara knew Zuko would never do that in a million years. However, would he be urged by his council to do just that? To treat it like it was not worthy?

Katara's hands curled into fists. No, that would never happen as long as she lived. Though, the threat that Zuko wouldn't be able to help care for the child due to his duty as Fire Lord to appease his country was very real and it scared Katara that she might have to be a single mother. She convinced herself that she would be due to the possibility of Aang wanting nothing to do with her after she confessed to him about the baby. Maybe she was overthinking. Would Aang really push her away like that? Would all of her friends do the same?

Though Katara had come to a personal acceptance with the whole situation, she knew the others wouldn't be so accepting. There was an uphill battle before her and she found herself shaking from the intimidation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Comes out of hiding* Hello, everyone! So sorry for the wait for chapter two...you wouldn't believe how busy I've been! I started nursing school recently so it seems like any free time I have goes to studying. Hope you haven't forgotten about this story!


End file.
